batesfamilyfandomcom-20200215-history
Brandon Keilen
|Row 4 title = Spouse(s): |Row 4 info = Michaela Keilen (August 15, 2015 - present) |Row 5 title = Children: |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Parents: |Row 6 info = Ronald Keilen (father) Jillene Keilen (mother) |Row 7 title = Siblings: |Row 7 info = Ronald Jr., Craig Keilen & Brent Keilen (brothers) Angela Keilen, Alison Keilen, Rebecca Forman, Cara Keilen, Christy-Ann Keilen & Amber Keilen (sisters) |Row 8 title = Other family: |Row 8 info = Gil Bates & Kelly Bates (parents-in-law) 18 brothers & sisters-in-law 13 nephews & nieces-in-law |Row 9 title = Social media: |Row 9 info = Instagram }}Brandon Timothy Keilen (born September 15, 1989) is the eight child and third son of Ronald Keilen and Jillene Keilen. He is the brother of Angela Keilen, Ronald Keilen, Jr., Alison Keilen, Craig Keilen, Rebecca Forman, Brent Keilen, Cara Keilen, Christy-Ann Keilen and Amber Keilen. He is the husband of Michaela Keilen. Early life Brandon Timothy Keilen was born on September 15, 1989, to Ron and Jill Keilen. He was the couple's eighth child, and they went on to have two more children after him. Brandon was homeschooled and raised in a strong Baptist family. He played cello for a number of years in the Lansing Homeschool Music Association before switching to euphonium, which he played up until his graduation. Personal life Courtship Brandon first met the Bates family in December of 2009 while members of the family were serving with the ministry where he worked. One of the people he met at this time was Michaela, although she was only briefly in Chicago and he didn't get to know her very well. The two crossed paths many times over the next few years, and he began noticing her more. He felt it hard to get to know her at first as she was shy, but the more he noticed her taking care of her siblings the more he paid attention. He also began feeling more and more like she was out of his league. In November of 2013, Brandon called Michaela's father, Gil Bates, and asked his permission to get to know Michaela better, which was granted. On December 30, 2013, Michaela came to Lansing, Michigan, to visit Brandon and his family, and he took her out to The English Inn where he presented her with a journal with her name engraved on it. He had filled the first dozen pages with a fairy tale he had written about the two of them. He then gave her a box that contained a gold-covered rose and asked her to begin an official courtship, which she accepted. Engagement Brandon knew he wanted to propose to Michaela in Washington, D.C., during cherry blossom season, so in 2015 he conspired with her parents to get her to the area. On April 13, he sent her on a scavenger hunt, where she followed clues to seven locations before arriving in Great Falls, Virginia, where Brandon proposed and Michaela said yes. Marriage Brandon married Michaela Bates on August 15, 2015, at Wallace Memorial Baptist Church in Knoxville, Tennessee. He had six groomsmen, including some of Michaela's brothers. For their honeymoon, the couple went to Montana and Wyoming. After getting married, the couple moved into Brandon's home in Chicago, Illinois. Fatherhood On June 25, 2017, Michaela shared a post on her blog about her struggles with infertility. The post did not list many medical details, simply saying that they had been seeing doctors after trying to get pregnant with no success for over a year. Michaela said in her post that Brandon was being very supportive through this struggle. As of February, 2019, Brandon and Michaela are still struggling with this. Career Education He began attending Bible college in Texas some time around 2009, and graduated in 2010. Ministry Some time prior to 2009 Brandon began serving for a ministry in Chicago, Illinois. IBLP After graduating from college, Brandon was hired to be a videographer for the Institute of Basic Life Principles in Chicago, Illinois. Writer Brandon is currently working on a children's book that he has written and illustrated. Television Brandon is regularly featured on the UpTV show Bringing Up Bates, which chronicles the lives of his wife Michaela's family. Gallery MichaelaBrandon-Courting.jpg|Brandon asking Michaela to court. MichaelaBrandon-Engaged.jpg|Brandon proposing to Michaela. MichaelaBrandon-Married.jpg|Just married. Category:Keilens Category:Married Category:In-Laws